Strawberries and Cream X
by ZombieKayz
Summary: this is about soulXmaka xx RE WRITTEN TAKEN ME A WHOLE WEEK THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS AND ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own soul eater = (**_

**Strawberries and Cream**

**Maka's P.O.V**

It was a regular afternoon at home with Soul. All homework done, all chores, shopping and all the rest done. So since we had nothing to do we sprawled out on the couch until I got a sharp kick in the ass and I was sprawled on the floor; all because my weapon was hungry.

"What was that for?" I say standing up and brushing my backside off glaring daggers at Soul.

"I'm hungry make me food" Soul says turning back to the TV.

"Alright but my pick" I reply since I was the one who got kicked on the ass.

"Sure whatever" he mumbles back, and once again turns back to whatever he was watching on TV.

As I walked out into the kitchen I thought what could I have and then it came to me STRAWBERRIES AND CREAM! Yummy I do love strawberries. So I grabbed a bowl of Strawberries and poured some fresh cream into another and set out to the couch. Once I got there I gave Soul the bowl of cream and hogged the strawberries to myself. No one ever touches my strawberries! They are mine!

"Maka, hey give me some strawberries!" Soul complains trying to reach then but not too much avail.

"Maka! Give me some!"

"No there mine I got off my ass to get them!" I shout poking my tongue out at him at the end.

Soul grabs my tongue between his fore finger and thumb... "EY! 'ET off of meh!" I slur out

"No Maka give me some strawberries!" Soul tells me

"No!" I then bite his finger.

"AAHHH Maka that hurt!"

I giggle "So it should of!"

"Give me some strawberries or you're going to regret it!" He warns me

"Nope! There mine" I reply smugly

"Okay you asked for it!" So Soul but down the cream and jumped on me.

"Oi get off of me!" I shout trying to squirm out of his grasp (and trying not to squash the strawberries behind my back.)

"Give me some strawberries and I will" Soul tells me ... again

"I don't think so there mine!" I reply

"Ok then if you won't listen to reason instead if you don't give me some strawberries I will kiss you."

I stare up at him blankly and then shock, he's bluffing he's got to be bluffing!

"You're bluffing!"

"Yeah I am you got me there!"

He is playing with me the stupid idiot!

"You're not getting any of my strawberries and that's final!" I shout

"Fine ... But one thing Maka"

"What's that then Soul?" I look at him blankly

"I wasn't bluffing idiot"

And before I know it Soul's lips are crushing mine...

**Soul's P.O.V**

She thought I was bluffing the idiot! If she hadn't noticed the way I stare at her when she walks around in her sexy skimpy shorts and luscious short tight tops makes my nose bleed then she's denser than I thought... But she has a reason when it comes to males and how they are she just doesn't want to turn out like her papa...But I'm so glad that my meister refused! Her lips taste sweet and sugary and of course like strawberries. I should try this more often but wait did her arms just snake around my neck? And is she pulling me closer?

**Maka's P.O.V**

He's playing with my feelings. As all males do... I really should try to push him away but I don't think I have it in me... I thought he was bluffing I never knew he would go through with it! But his lips taste so good maybe they would taste better if I let him have a strawberry... No Maka don't even go their! But I might as well enjoy this... So I snake my arms around his neck and pull him closer...

**Soul's P.O.V**

Maybe my feelings for Maka are more deeper than a simple weapon meister friendship! I knew we had something stronger than friendship but I never thought it would come to this my dream has come true... well one of them anyway...

**Maka's P.O.V**

I think my feelings for Soul are slightly deeper and stronger than I ever imagined! But maybe this is just an act maybe he's doing it because he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while but maybe... this is how he truly feels...

When Soul finally releases me I'm breathless but what he doesn't expect is a dollop of cream to end up on the tip of his nose which sends me giggling.

"Find that funny huh?" Soul asks putting a dollop on my nose too

And that's how our cream fight began; it was normal until Soul shoved a huge dollop down my top and onto my boobs, then that fight became war! So I jumped on Souls back pulled his trousers back (along with his boxers) and shoved a dollop down there for payback!

"Hey that wasn't funny" Soul shouts still laughing

"Why you laughing then" I giggle

That's when we notice there is only one strawberry left... we both dive for it but I get it and run. But soul is quick and before long he has hooked his arm around my waist pinning me against his chest. I quickly shove the strawberry in my gob but it half hangs out that's when something happens...

Soul has bent his head down to bite the tip of the strawberry off but once he's done that, his lips don't leave mine and he is once again kissing me...

_**I am adding and editing all chapters to suit what people have told me! Thanks for the reviews and helping me become a better writer!**_


	2. Chapter 2  Awash with passion

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**Strawberries and Cream Chapter 2**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I giggle when Soul finally releases me from the kiss and I notice I actually was able to swallow my part of the strawberry whilst Soul was kissing me passionately.

"You like that hmm?" Soul asks me a mischievous grin appearing on his lips but as he swoops in for a kiss I duck out of the way causing Soul to fall over and land on his facing ending with a grunt of pain which just makes me laugh.

"Hey what was that for?" Soul asks obviously annoyed and more than a little bit hurt

"Well I want to have a shower before you decide to get other Ideas because when you were pressed up against me like that I felt something somewhere on the lower part of your body go hard and I mean hard..." I say grinning evilly and more than a little bit smugly

"Umm I-I'm s-sorry b-bout th-that Maka I-I couldn't hel-help myself..." Soul stutters out eventually blushing as red as his eyes are. I giggle '_oh poor Soul he looks so cute when he blushes and isn't so sure of himself'_ I chime to myself in my head.

"Well I'm going for my shower" I reply patting Soul's cheek before he could grab me and stop me from escaping. I skip away to the bathroom making sure to have a towel with me – even if it is shorter than usual- and turn on the hot water but I have to wait for it to warm up so as I am waiting I strip revealing my body which is covered in cream and the odd spot of strawberry juice from where I was eating them in a hurry. Damn Soul he better not try anything! Or he will get a right Maka Chop!

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

_Oh why Maka to you taunt me so much with your eyes, your body, you're very soul, you are too sexy for your own good! Half the time I just want to lick you or bite y- SOUL EATER EVANS! Do not even go there! You shouldn't think about your meister like that it's very naughty! But she probably would taste good... Oh fuck it since we both kissed so passionately I guess I have the right to think about Maka like that but I wonder what she looks like naked, wet, steamy, moaning- SOUL get a grip man you will make little Soul over excited! And that isn't good if you know you will probably lose him if you try anything! But still what does Maka look like naked... oh well I guess in this case it will be curiosity killed Soul not curiosity killed the cat. So I guess one little peek wouldn't hurt anybody..._

I sneak to the bathroom door and hear clothes drop to the floor and the shower running '_I must wait until I hear her step in and start humming before I peek'_

I wait then I hear it Maka's sweet voice humming a tuneless song and that's when I open the door and silently walk in closing the door behind me, I swear I thought Maka's melody had stopped but it hasn't '_phew so far so good'_ but my mission was not over yet...

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

_As I drop my towel to the ground I hum to myself as I climb into the awaiting water of the shower. I stand there humming to myself as I rinse off the worst of mine and Soul's cream fight but at the same time I wish it could remain to keep the memory of our playful passion alive I sigh but I have to get clean sometime or else I will not appeal to Soul as much as I did earlier... Wait! Why do I care what Soul thinks of me he's just a player but his Soul called to me during those kisses releasing what has been bottled up inside him for so long maybe I could take it a step fur- MAKA ALBARN! Don't even go there if you do you will regret you don't want to become like your good for nothing father do you? Of course I don't if I become like Papa I will be a slag, slut and a whore... But maybe I should to see if I won't just be a sex toy to him..._

Still humming to myself I swear I hear the door open but I must be imagining things so I carry on using my strawberry and cream scented shampoo to wash my hair... _Hmm that is weird I just had a strawberry and cream fight and I'm using the same scent to wash my hair that is pretty weird... _That's when I hear something out of place as someone climbs into the shower behind me. I freeze. Who is it that? But then I feel hands snake around my waist and instantly I know who it is. Soul...

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

I silently creep up behind Maka her back looks so inviting like that so I snake my arms around her waist. _God her skin is silky soft and is that Strawberries and Cream I can smell on her skin? Why yes it is! Oh sweet sexy Maka don't you know that when you smell so delicious I just want you that much more... I lightly kiss Maka's neck she lets out a small gasp of surprise? No pleasure! She wants me as much as I want her but is she ready?_ Then all of a sudden Maka spins herself around in my arms exposing her boobs which are no longer tiny but just right _... I want her now!_ That's when Maka slams a flannel into my face!

"Soul! What the hell are you doing in here?" She screeches!

"Umm... errr... I don't know?" I mumble into the flannel

I hear her sigh, and then I can see again as she lets the flannel drop to the bathroom floor with a splat.

That's when Maka reaches up and grabs my hair and roughly pulls me into a kiss sending waves of searing passion through my body making all reason fly out of my head leaving that flame to fill me consume me in its passion...

**MAKA's P.O.V**

Oh I want him now there is no stopping me when he touches my neck with a soft kiss, I gasp with pleasure... Wait! Why is he in the shower with me? That's when I slam a flannel into Soul's face!

"Soul! What the hell are you doing in here?" I screech!

"Umm... errr... I don't know?" I mumble into the flannel

I hear her sigh, and then I can see again as she lets the flannel drop to the bathroom floor with a splat.

"Sorry..." He mumbles

He has taunted me too much for me to back away now so I swivel around in his arms and grab his hair roughly and drag him towards my lips... then it hits me a wave a pure passion runs through my veins like fire rendering me senseless the only thing I can feel is Soul...

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

As her lips meet mine my whole body seems to feel every point Maka's naked body is touching me in such ways that I want more... So the hands that were originally loose around Maka's waist are now tight against her back pulling her closer, caressing her soft wet skin. Her lips are soft and warm against mine so I slowly start to nibble on Maka's lower lip making her let out one of her exotic moans that I only heard once before when I advanced on her a year ago... but this is the real deal, but hearing her moan like that just sends shivers of pure pleasure through me knowing that I have her and no one else does... I notice as she gasps her mouth opens so I take the opportunity to let my tongue roam her mouth I feel like I already know the very shape of Maka... She gasps again... but then she pulls away her head hanging down almost as if in shame...

**MAKA's P.O.V**

As his lips meet mine my body turns into a ball of fire I can feel his clothed body next to mine making me want to feel his bare skin against my own but when he bites my lower lip I moan it feels so good and as I gasp his tongue snakes into my mouth exploring it I gasp again but then I feel ashamed of letting my emotions so wild and I pull away hanging my head in shame still cradled in Soul's arms I begin to cry the water still beating down on us oh what will I do? ... I let myself slip too far into pleasure I don't deserve this I really am my fathers daughter...

**As I said I am re-writing all chapters I hope you like the little difference in this one !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**Strawberries and Cream Chapter 3**

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Why was she crying? Oh no did I do something wrong? Oh crap she is so going to hate me now and maybe even stop liking me more than a friend! NO she can't stop loving me I know she can't because I can feel it in her soul wavelength but what if she still loves me but goes to another because she can't face me? SOUL EATER do not think about that if she still hasn't flipped about you seeing her naked in the shower – except for shoving a wet flannel in my face- then she won't leave you be reasonable man... Then out of nowhere I hear that little Demon calling to me, demanding me to take Maka body and Soul and once again give in to the black blood but I just laugh inside at how stupid he is... He thinks that I can't have fun unless I give in but I won't because what he doesn't know is that Maka gave her heart to me when we first met and she took mine in return... Oh that demon is dumb... But then I hear a light sob and look down to see Maka crying even more... Wait the water is still running! She will catch a cold in a minute, so I reach up turn off the shower then grab Maka's towel from the rack wrap it around her... then she looks up at me her emerald eyes glistening with tears unshed and red rimmed, she looks so vulnerable like that...

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I cry, I hope Soul doesn't think that it's his fault because it is my own! But what if he leaves me for another girl? What if he thinks I'm a cry baby? But worse of all what if he stops loving me and never talks to me again? MAKA! Do not think like that you know he loves you because as he probably can for myself feel the overwhelming love we have for each other! But I feel like my Papa... No papa is a man whore who pretends to love me and mama because all he wants is to fuck every girl who has enormous boobs and will fuck him all day and night without complaining! But I want Soul because I love him. I don't want him out of love.. I gave my heart to Soul when I first met him and he gave me his in return... We are soul mates... I let a slight sob come out of my mouth... then the shower is off and Soul has wrapped my towel around me. That's when I lift my head up and look into his ruby red eyes he looks worry but beneath that I can see love in his eyes well that proves it...

"Umm Soul how much of me did you see you know ... umm naked?" I ask my eyes still red rimmed and my cheeks going crimson

"All Maka, why do you ask?" Soul replies grinning stupidly

"Well if you don't get out and get yourself dried before you catch a cold I will Maka chop you into another world got me! Also you didn't see all because I didn't let you so HA!" I reply grinning evilly and within seconds Soul is out of the bathroom and in his room already doing as I requested but I don't think I would actually Maka chop him because I can still feel his lips on mine. I sigh. I will make it up to him by making him his favourite dinner! And with that I retreat into my room to get dressed...

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Oh the dreaded Maka chop the only thing in the world that can send me down on my knees begging for mercy... But I don't think she would of I think she was just trying to sound serious before I took advantage which I wouldn't off. I still wonder why she cried but that can be answered later. Once I had a fresh t-shirt and shorts on, I walked out of my room to find Maka in something that just brought every curve of her body to life even more than they already were. She was wearing a button up blouse that was too short when she reached up to get something from the cupboard exposing her back and slim waist, also her skirt was short (shorter than what she wore to school or on missions and that is pretty short) and black and the way it swayed against the bare backs of her thighs made me want to drool she looked even more appetizing like that than when she was naked (because I was too busy kissing her). The one thing that sent me going was when Maka went to fridge and something was on the bottom shelf and she bent over exposing her pants which were strawberry red but they shaped her ass sexily... Maka is too sexy I wonder why no one else goes for her at school... oh yeah! I chase them off with my death glare HAHA!

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Why is Soul's tongue hanging out of his mouth when I turn around to see what he was doing, wait! Was he staring at my ass? Uh oh let's hope he don't get you know... Horny... So as I open a draw by my waist my skirt gets caught on the draws edge causing it to hold it up to expose a section of my pants, I look back he is drooling now! Woopsy! Time for me to have some fun... Wait I sound like Papa! No I don't as I said to myself before papa is a man whore who fucks girls with huge boobs... hmm next thing... Oh yeah! I drop the spoon that was just lying on the side which clatters to the ground making Soul look to the floor instead of at my ass. So instead of bending my knees I make sure I lean over to pick it up facing Soul slowly picking it up I make sure Soul gets a good look at my cleavage before giggling then all of a sudden a growl erupts from behind me making me turn around quickly but before I could move Soul's arms are on the desk top on either side pinning my arms and whole body to the spot.

"Maka... Stop tempting me because the more you do that the more I want you in a lustful way but I only want you in a loving way..." He brings his mouth close to my ear whispering it, his lips brushing my ear where driving me insane and they also sent shivers down my spine each time the brushed the top of my ear.

"I'm sorry Soul, I just wanted to make you more interested in me because I thought you might leave me if I didn't act... sexy enough" I reply blushing lightly that's when he laughs a genuine laugh.

"Oh Maka I love the way you are! I don't want you to change because to me you're perfect..." The last word that came out of Soul's mouth was a purr sending another set of more intensified shivers down my spine.

I reach up on tip toes to plant a light kiss on Soul's lips but before I could escape he has the back of my neck in his hand pulling me back and kissing me more passionately than my light kiss, on instinct my hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer but when I feel him grab my ass I pull away my mouth agape.

"Soul did you jus- ... I mean do y- ... What was that for?" I begin to say but change my mind twice before coming out with the right question

Soul laughs lightly "Oh Maka I forgot you're not used to this type of stuff, even though I have seen you naked may I add but for you I will behave myself as long as you don't tempt me too much" He tells me making me blush.

"For that I really should Maka –Chop you into another world... but as long as you BEHAVE then I won't have to"

"I need to make tea before you moan about being hungry so scoot!" I say pushing Soul away roughly

Once Soul had gone I busied myself with cooking humming to myself. I put the radio on and started swaying to the beat forgetting my promise of not tempting Soul, what I know is that Soul is trying not to jump up and kiss me again but I also know he is drooling again. He may be a bit of a pervert but he is my pervert so I really don't care even though I still am in shock about him seeing me naked oh well when I finally come out of shock he will get a Maka chop or two maybe even three for good measure...

**Re-written it should seem better I hope! KAYZ out PEACE XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberries and Cream Chapter 4**

**Maka's P.O.V**

Soul saunters casually over to me once he had finished washing up tonight's dishes. He roughly plops himself on to the sofa beside me whilst casually putting an arm around my shoulder but what I didn't expect was Soul to trail his fingers up and down my back rhythmically, sending wracks of shivers down my spine at every soft gentle touch.

"Soul! Stop it! It tickles! And you said you were going to behave yourself!" I complain but inside I wish he wouldn't stop his path but as if he could hear my deepest thoughts he ignores me but instead of trailing his fingers on my back his fingers follow my neckline up to my jaw and slowly up to my cheek where his fingers a like a soft whisper against my skin. The shivers and shudders are unstoppable now as a wave of pure peace, passion and love wash through me all at once. A flame ignites within my chest.

As quick as lightning I grab Soul's wrist, startling him slightly but then he grins impishly.

"Ooo Maka is getting angry!" He says looking at me

"nope but let me tell you something" – I shove Soul onto his back and straddle his chest bringing my lips close to his ear- "stop tempting me and fucking behave!" I purr then I lift my lips away from his ear and climb off of him and sit on the other end of the couch.

"Aww does Maka not want to play?" A feline voice comes from the door. Blair.

"No Blair Maka doesn't want to 'play' with Soul in that way!" I tell Blair harshly

"But you do really! I know you do... But can I play with Soul instead?" Blair asks seductively

"No one's playing with Soul Blair now go away!" I retort my cheeks turning red

-Poof- Blair turns into a cat and bounds out of an open window flicking her tail to let us know she was not happy...

I sigh. Blair is lovely at times but a real horn ball at others.

The next thing I know is Soul is stood in front of me. Why?

"What do you want Soul?" I ask looking him in the eye

"A hug?" Soul asks me.

I burst out giggling it sounded so funny coming from Soul who never asks for anything so cute! As I'm laughing I end up nearly on the floor and as I sit up I look at Soul... His arms are open wide like a child and his eyes look like lost puppies! He looks so cute! I stand up and wrap my arms around his torso and in turn he wraps his around my waist. He is really warm! I look up at him and he is grinning from ear to ear... This means something that he is going to like is about to happen... Suddenly he turns around and lies on the couch making me fall with him.

"Soul! You idiot now I'm stuck!" I shout at him because my arms are trapped behind his back

"Oh dear then it makes this easier for me then because..." He moves his arm from my waist down to my ass and squeezes it. I sound an outraged squeak!

"S-soul W-wha-what wa-was t-that f-fo-for!" I stutter out still outraged. He chuckles causing me to move up and down with the rhythm of his breathing.

"Oh calm down Maka I'm only playing!" He manages between chuckles. Soul sits up and I quickly move my arms out from behind his back before he once again flops down onto the couch. But Soul has other ideas instead of my legs being in-between his he wants them either side of his waist! So as he moves my legs into as he said –a more comfortable position for us both- I squeak but give in because it is actually more comfortable. Then I think my turn! I lean forward and plant a light kiss on Soul's lips but yet again before I could move away he captures my lips and makes me want more... How can he do this to me? As he deepens the kiss and I melt into it Soul's hands are on my waist pulling me closer but then his hand snakes under my shirt I lift my lips from his looking at him in surprise.

"S-soul I'm s-sorry I l-let m-my f-feeling take the bett-" But before I could finish stammering out my sentence Soul has pulled my lips back to his making me forget all objections I thought of making originally. Then Soul's hands roam to the front of my shirt and moves to my back and with a quick pinch he unclasps the hooks of my strawberry red bra!

"S-soul!"

"Hmm?"

"What in the name of the gods are you doing?" I screech

"Getting the thing that keeps your boobs away from my touch off?" He retorts

I look at him blankly but he then pulls me back into the kiss and my thoughts go out the window! Soul then takes advantage of my bra being undone. He lightly and playfully squeezes one of my breasts making me moan and in an instant his tongue is filling my mouth as we fight for dominance over the kiss. But Soul immediately takes dominance because he is the more experienced (or because he kept touching me in places which sent pure pleasures through me). "Soul..." I moan out

"Maka..." Soul purrs out in a soft growl.

"Soul... I need... to ... talk ... stop ... for a...second..." I gasp out in between moans of pleasure

Soul stops, sending pure and utter regret through my body.

"What is it Maka?" Soul's voice was husky, it sounds so sexy!

"Well...umm... I don't know how to put it..." I stammer out looking him in the eyes then looking down at his lips. I blush slightly

"Say it how you want Maka I will find out the true meaning behind your words I always do don't I?" Soul tells me sliding one of his hands from under my shirt and cupping my chin.

I blush even more. This makes Soul smirk. "I touch you all over and kiss you passionately but when I use a simple gesture you blush. Maka you are so strange but your innocence makes you so cute" Soul tells me.

That makes me blush even more. Soul chuckles softly. "Well... I... don't know if... we should... go... all the... way..." I slowly stutter out, Soul's eyes widen slightly and I swear that his cheeks had a slight tinge of pink in them but I am not so sure.

"Maka... I'm sorry if I am going too fast for you I will go away for a while if that makes it any easier..." Soul tells me his eyes downcast to hide the shame and pain in his eyes and words.

"You dare to even think about leaving me I will Maka chop you so hard you will wish you were never born!" I say evilly at him

"Ok bad idea and I couldn't leave you if I tried but Maka if you will let me I will make sure you don't feel like you're... your... papa" Soul tells me smirking at first but then grimacing.

_GREAT! What a way to kill the mood Maka! Stupid stupid and oh yeah stupid! I know what to do to tell him to shut up then we will forget we even stopped!_

"Soul?" I ask

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" I say I then press my lips against his sending that small flame once again into a blaze!

I know Soul has given up and is just going along with the pure energy of our love and passion but this night has only just begun...

**TeeHee! Re-Written! Hope you enjoying! KAYZ OUT...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawberries and Cream **Chapter** 5**

**Soul's P.O.V**

Hang on a sec I swear Maka was put out with me then when she stopped me but then she throws herself at me like she don't care... I'm not complaining though she feels good, I want more of her I want the see her sweating naked and moan- SOUL! Behave man! She just told you she wants to but at the same time don't... WAIT! Her hands are extremely close to my belt. I pull away from her ever so slightly so I can grab her wrists to stop her doing something she may regret out of the moment... She looks at me her eyes showing that she was not quite in control of herself.

"Maka? Are you sure?" I ask her still holding her wrists

"I don't know but I want you and I know you want me" She says in a purr

"Maka you aren't yourself take a breath and clear you mind then tell me the truth." I say, she takes a deep breath then her eyes become clear again.

She huffs sending a loose hair into flight. "Well I want you but I don't want to feel like papa!" She explains sitting up still straddling my chest looking down at me her green eyes serious but at the same time full of love and passion.

"Maka if you want to then I'm ready but if you aren't I can wait" I say looking her in the eyes with my red ones.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Soul's ruby red eyes look into mine, almost as if to see what I'm thinking.

"Soul I'm sure I know in my heart and soul that I want this..." I tell him making sure he can read me easily.

"Fine!" he agrees and before I know it he roughly pulls me to his lips and we are once again kissing. Somehow during the kiss we are standing in each other's arm and Soul is slowly backing me up against a door or wall of some kind. I fumble with the door handle and when the door suddenly swings inward I am slammed roughly into it. Soul stops kissing me to check if I'm okay.

"You okay?" He breathes out huskily

"Yeah..." I reply my voice probably just as husky.

"Good" Next thing I knew was Soul's lips upon mine.

Then without warning he roughly throws me onto a bed and puts his hands either side of my head. He growls deep in his throat a tender sound which sends shivers down my spine. Then with a new awakened passion Soul slowly butterfly kisses my neck all the way to the neckline of my shirt that's when one of his hands disappear and reappears on my inner thigh gently making circles with his fingertips now that just sets my heart racing to a new high. He must of sensed my heart racing because he smiles impishly and presses his lips to mine but without waiting for me to let his tongue roam my mouth he instead roughly opens them and lets his tongue roam that way and I realised I like it rough. He traces every contour and curve of my mouth. I moan, but this must of sent Soul on fire because the way he was now all of a sudden straddling my waist and caressing my skin... I reach up and grab his collar and slowly move down to the hem of his shirt and start to pull it over his torso then he pulled it off his head, discarding it to the side. What was in front of me was yummy! Well-toned shoulders lead to well-muscled arms and in-between those sexy arms is a luscious cheat toned to perfection... the only thing that marred it was the scar... The one I caused... But at this moment it seemed extremely sexy to my eyes. I reached a hand forward and placed it upon his chest where his heart lies beneath, then I trace a fingertip from the top of the scar right to the bottom. I then gather enough courage to let my fingertips roam across it... this seems to help me overcome my fear of losing Soul in a fight like that again... He growls. I jump, what made him growl? I look down at my chest and notice a button or two had popped undone exposing my chest and a bit of my strawberry red bra (which I forgot how lacy and sexy it would be to the male eye) He leans forward forcing me to lay down on the bed again; he starts nipping and kissing my skin from neck to the bit of my exposed boob. He then uses hit teeth to undo the buttons of my blouse exposing more and more of my strawberry red bra... as he got down to my stomach I snapped out of my day dream... I grip the front of my blouse covering myself

"Maka?" Soul asks looking a bit confused

"It's nothing I just want to keep my shirt on" I tell him and immediately he can tell I'm lying

"You're lying, what's wrong?" He asks me looking me in the eye

"Well... mm"

"Maka come on you can tell me anything!"

"Okay! I don't want you to see my chest." I mumble

"What was that Maka?"

"I don't want you to see my chest." I mumble at the end again

"You don't want me to see you're what?" He implies again

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE MY SMALL CHEST THAT YOU ALWAYS TAKE THE MICK OUT OF OKAY!" I shout

"Is that all"

I nod and he grins... uh oh!

"Come on Maka when I had a good ole squeeze earlier they seemed pretty big to me" He tells me grinning even more

I then thought back to when we were on the couch and realised that he had indeed had a squeeze.

"If you really want to I guess you could but you laugh again at the size I'm not big like Blair or Tsubaki" I warn him and then I slide the blouse off of my shoulders and onto the floor...

**Soul's P.O.V**

I look down upon Maka's chest (not as big as Blair's) they were just the right size! Not too big not too small but I must admit they had grown a lot since I had seen Maka naked in her room last year but she still doesn't know about it! She looked so sexy in that black skirt and strawberry red bra but maybe if I did this... I turn one of arms into a scythe and slice the fabric of her skirt from the bottom to about an inch from the top this revealed plenty of Maka's long sexy legs and I could even see some of her strawberry red and lacy red pants.

"Why did you cut my skirt Soul?" Maka asks looking up at me

"It was so tight I couldn't get my hand onto your inner thigh..." I reply stroking Maka's inner thigh from top to bottom. The effect that it caused was a Maka who was shivering from pleasure.

"Feels nice don't it?" I whisper into her ear

She replies by nodding. I chuckle then my eyes look at that god forsaken bra that was blocking my way to see how Maka's chest looked without that accursed piece of lace on. I know she had them out when I climbed into the shower with her but she smacked me in the face with a flannel!

Then without warning Maka slips her skirt off and she is lying on my bed in strawberry red undies and that is all.. I drool that was another of my dreams off my list!

"Trousers off Soul!" She chirps

What the hell she seems happy to be stripping in front of me! Fucking hell she is one strange girl! But I love her.

I take my trousers off and she then tells me to lie down on the bed... What has she got planned?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke and had to get a new one! Please I hope this is worth the wait!**

**Strawberries and Cream **Chapter 6

**Maka's P.O.V**

When Soul is lying down on his bed and I'm stood at the end I decide to crawl up to him as seductively as possible. I lean forward slowly showing more of my chest, one arm onto the bed then the other both arms are tight against my chest making the bulge slightly out of there lacy confines. I pull myself forward on my arms keeping my body slightly off the bed and when my knees start crawling I make sure my hips sway... The effect that had on him is you could see his hard on! When I reach his hips I made sure to let my boobs slightly brush where his hard on was beneath his boxers. I then crawl up to his chest and crush my chest against his. Next I straddle him placing my arms either side of his head so he had full view of the lacy contraption the trapped my boobs that I think he wanted to get his hands on badly.

"Go on I know you want to!" I purr at him leaning forward even more

He then reaches up behind my back and with a pinch once again unclips my bra the bra immediately slides down my arms and to my wrists... I then discard it to the side.

"Go on you know you want to!" I purr in his ear.

His hands move from my hips to my curves then slide to my stomach then to just below my bare chest.

"Go on" I purr again.

He pulls my lips to his and starts squeezing and fondling the sensitive skin of my boobs. I gasp letting Soul's tongue slide in and out of his mouth and into mine. The more he squeezes and fondles the better and more turned on I feel! I moan again and again... He then flips me over so he is on top...

**Soul's P.O.V**

AS I am straddling Maka I look down into her eyes... I then begin to kiss her soft skin just above her boobs but when I move down and begin to suckle her boobs she arches her back and moans. Such a horn ball she is! I then stop and remove my boxers so I am naked but Maka still needs to lose those lacy pants of hers... So I use my teeth and bite the fabric and slowly pull it down her legs till it hangs in my mouth. I fling it to the side.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Then all of a sudden he throws me on the bed and is straddling me naked our skin feels so right together as if it was meant to be.

"Maka this may hurt a little but not for long" Soul tells then all of a sudden Soul is inside me and a pain shoots through me like a speeding bullet. I gasp at its intensity and as Soul goes to get away from me I grip his shoulders and moan "Don't stop" and with that he starts up again getting faster and faster until I arch my back every time he goes in like a hungry stallion. But then he collapses on top of me and we are both breathless...


	7. Chapter 7

**Strawberries and Cream Chapter 7**

**Maka's P.O.V**

Breathing hard, I smile at Soul who has his head lain across my bare chest. He smiles back and we are both breathless. He slowly but lazily heaves himself off of me and lies next to me instead. Maybe I should get up and go to my own bed and leave Soul alone after all I'm probably just a sex toy... Why the fuck am I starting this again! Stupid Maka, stupid, stupid, stupid!

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Maka?" I ask my voice rough

"Yes Soul, what's up?" Maka replies her voice sounding sexy as hell even though I'm still kind of tired it makes my loins ache with longing...

"Well you don't have to leave me you know you can sleep with me for the rest of the night" I tell her propping my head on my hand and leaning over her grinning impishly.

"You sure?"

"Positive" And with that I lean down and lightly kiss Maka on the lips.

Maka smiles up at me and as I lay down in seconds we are both soundly asleep. I want to treasure this moment forever...

**Maka's P.O.V**

Hmm sleeping on Soul's chest is really comfy as well as warm... Images of our evening together flicker through my mind and I sleepy snuggle Soul but what I don't know is that I have put my leg over Soul's and the cover Is barely covering my lower half... then the thing that I dreaded would happen happened.

"MAKA! NO MY POOR MAKA! WHAT HAS THIS MONSTER DONE TO YOU! MAKA! WAAAAAAAA" I hear my Papa's voice shouting and crying.

"PAPA!" I awake and shout his name which automatically brought my so called 'papa' back to his senses that's when his eyes glint dangerously. Shit. Is all I can think before Spirit has sprung himself at Soul and I grab my dressing gown from the floor and hastily put it on before Soul is on the floor and my 'Papa' is slugging him.

"Papa! Get off of him! He's the man I love!" I screech! But Papa won't listen but just as I grabbed my dictionary (which is a new one with a thousand or more pages inside a hard back cover) Soul flings my father off of him and kicks him hard in the groin.

"Get out Spirit!" Soul growls menacingly not the sexy growl I heard last night but one dripping death from every word…

"No! You took my daughters innocence away from her! " Spirit sobs

"Papa? You really didn't want me to do anything like that did you" I ask barely keeping my composure.

"NO my darling daughter I don't want you to be used..." Spirit tells me almost sobbing

And with that Spirit left the apartment thinking to him 'maybe it's time I let her be a woman and not a child'

My shoulders slump and my knees buckle… What just happened?

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asks I look up and smile weakly

"'Yeah never better!" I chirp

"Well since you feel so good how about we go into the kitchen and get something to eat?" He asks but all I do is push past him go to my room and get dressed into shorts and a laced top and matching black lingerie bra and pants. (Laced shirt is white so you can guess what that means) I walk out of my room to see Soul walking around the front room naked. I begin to laugh he looks extremely funny walking around naked trying to look cool.

"Soul you might want to put clothes on because some fan girls are looking through the windows!" I call to him that's when he flushes a deep red and runs to his room slamming it noisily behind him.

**Soul's P.O.V**

Damn it Fan girls! Well Maka is looking nice in that skirt and top and her bra! I start to drool… maybe I can fuck her again… yummy! WAIT did we use a condom? Shit I will have to ask her! Last thing I need is Maka pregnant!

"Maka!" I shout and seconds later she comes running in

"Yes?"

"Did we use a condom?" I ask

"Umm I don't think so- SHIT! What if I'm pregnant!" Maka starts then panics her eyes going wide!

Fuck…

**Maka's P.O.V**

For fuck sake! Why was I so stupid! How could I let Soul fuck me without using a condom…? Don't I feel extremely stupid! And I'm supposed to be the smartest in the DWMA. Ok breathe Maka breathe maybe Soul's spe- I giggle and Soul looks at me funny. Woops._ Note to self never giggle when you're in a serious situation._ Please say I'm infertile! I know it isn't a good thing to say but I don't want a baby... Yet I want to become the best meister in the history of the DWMA and I know Soul wants to become the strongest death scythe on record forever! What do I do? I sink to my knees and start to sob. What do I do ? Then the next thing is I'm pulled into Soul's arms and he's hugging me. I look up to stare into his ruby red eyes which are now freely letting tears fall… This is the first time I've seen Soul cry…

"Soul its ok please don't cry!" I reassure him he looks at me and then smirks

"Maybe you will be lucky and not get preggers!"

"Preggers? Seriously Soul? That's uncool even for you". I tell him smiling slightly

"I know but got you to smile" he tells me

...

"Ahaa! I have a pregnancy test in the bathroom be right back!" I tell Soul and sprint into the bathroom

**Soul's P.O.V**

What okay... She has a pregnancy test... WHAT! How did she know she would need one? Wow she is one prepared girl! Minutes later she comes back in grinning...

"What?" I ask

"I'm not pregnant were safe for now!" She chirps

I stand up and she leaps into my arms holding me close... She looks up at me and slowly we reach each other's lips and kiss for what seemed like forever and a day that when... Black Star bursts in shouting about how he's a god until he sees me and Maka... I'm holding Maka bridal style... Crap.

"SOUL YOU FUCKED MAKA! NICE ONE! HEY KID, LIZ, TSUBAKI, PATTY COME HERE!" Black Star shouts really loud

"Oh my!" Kid exclaims

"I knew those to like each other!" Liz shouts

"So sweet!" Good natured Tsubaki say

Patty well Patty is holding a giraffe and doesn't give a damn right now...

"Well me and Maka are now dating so..." Soul tells the others his cheeks turning slightly red.

"KISS!" Shouts Patty.. Well she was listening after all...

"No!" Maka shouts...

They all look dum founded

"If I kiss him you guys will be really gushy and icky!" Maka explains

They all burst out laughing

"Maka?" I ask

"Yes?" She replies

"Shut up!"

And with that I kiss her passionately.

The others cheer but when things start getting naughty Tsubaki had to drag the others out...

Oh dear...

**And that's how it left for now hope you enjoy the way ive rewritten it!**


	8. No more SoMa

**I'm sorry guys I can't continue any of my stories... I must start fresh... I wrote these stories for someone special that I lost last year and it's too painful to continue, so my SoMa stories have come to an end, if need be PM me for why? Or if you have anything you would like me to write, don't hesitate.**

**Also I have begun to write a book of my own instead of fan fiction, if you want details on that just –again- PM me.**

**Peace Out for the Last time... **

**Kayz.**


End file.
